With the progress of electronics, the development of electronic devices has tended toward miniaturization and lightweight. In particular, as the market of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and tablet computers) prospers in recent years, the demand for ease of carry has driven these devices to extreme compactness. Meanwhile, in order to satisfy people's needs to watch or listen to various multimedia information through such electronic devices, the sizes of digital files or digital information flows have increased so much that the speed and stability of digital information transmission have been important factors in developing electronic devices.
Now that electronic devices are made increasingly thinner, external antennae have been almost completely dispensed with and replaced by built-in ones, and the internal space of an electronic device is reducing. On the other hand, in order to improve the transmission speed of digital information, it is common practice nowadays to equip an electronic device with a high-speed connector capable of fast digital information transmission, some examples of which are connectors conforming to the Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0 specifications, High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connectors, DisplayPort connectors, and Thunderbolt connectors. While the pursuit of miniaturization has rendered electronic devices much more convenient to carry, and high-speed connectors have substantially increased the transmission efficiency of digital information, an attempt to achieve the above two goals at the same time gives rise to new problems.
Today, the antennae of the foregoing electronic devices typically transmit digital information over the 2.4 GHz radio frequency band via a wireless transmission protocol such as the IEEE 802.11 b/g/n or Bluetooth. As to wire-based transmission, the aforementioned high-speed connectors are now widely used in place of their low-frequency counterparts. Although the radiation signals generated by a low-frequency connector during signal transmission does not interfere with the reception and transmission of digital information by the 2.4 GHz antennae described above, the same cannot be said of high-speed connectors. When transmission of information takes place between two electronic devices by way of high-speed connectors, the radiation signals generated by the connectors will contain noise whose frequency is close to the reception and transmission frequency of the antennae of the electronic devices, and which therefore compromises the stability with which the antennae receive and transmit digital information. Moreover, as electronic devices become progressively smaller, it is practically impossible to “increase the distance between a high-speed connector and an antenna” as a way to keep the antenna from noise interference. To solve the problem, some manufacturers provide high-speed connectors, or their high speed transmission signal lines, with a shielding housing for blocking the noise generated by the high-speed connectors during signal transmission. Alternatively, some manufacturers add a wave-absorbing material to the signal lines of high-speed connectors in order to absorb the noise generated by the high-speed connectors during signal transmission. While the approaches stated above do offer solutions to the noise interference problem, the provision of the shielding housing or the wave-absorbing material causes an increase in production costs, which leaves something to be desired.
To sum up, the design of a conventional electronic device often fails to balance between miniaturization and high signal transmission speed. Although attempts have been made to solve the problem, the proposed solutions incur high production costs. Hence, the issue to be addressed by the present invention is to inhibit interference between a high-speed connector and an antenna in an effective and cost-effective way.